Candle Light Sunrise
by JeanGrey6
Summary: This is just a little AndrAIa and Matrix fic... its cute... R


** I don't own ReBoot, and or any of the characters... yatta yatta yatta!**  
This is just a little Andi/Matrix fic... it is a little sappy... no flames please!  
*~~Enjoy everybody!~~*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
AndrAIa arose from a well-needed nap. She covered her mouth to muffle a yawn. She slowly got up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She flipped the light switch but nothing happened. She sighed and glanced out the window. A blanket of snow covered the ground. The wind was whistling and running throughout the trees.  
She turned to a cupboard and with the guide of the moonlight, grabbed a flashlight and some matches. She held the matches firmly with her other hand and slowly crept into the living room. She struck a match and gently placed the flashlight down on the mantle. She lit a candle and carefully blew out the match. With another strike of a match, she lit the other candles, until she was finished. She then placed one candle in the bathroom, two on the dining room table, two near the sink, and five in the living room.  
As she stood there watching the candles light dance across the walls, she heard a muffled grunt come from upstairs. She turned around and saw Matrix standing at the top of the stairs, scratching his head.  
"Hey Lover," AndrAIa exclaimed while a smile stretched across her face. Matrix smiled and slowly stumbled down the stairs. His feet making fresh imprints on the soft carpet being tread upon.  
"What are the candles for?" he questioned as he crept up behind her. He slowly placed his arms around her waist, bending down to rest his chin on her shoulder. AndrAIa looked back at the dark face resting beside hers.   
"Powers out." she whispered, as she slipped out of his grasp and slowly walked into the kitchen. Matrix slowly followed her as their shadows danced among the wall. AndrAIa pointed outside to the darkness.  
"That explains why the power's out." he replied as he stared at how her hair was lit by the moonlight shining down on her. He lifted his hand and gently ran it through her hair. She giggled as she turned around and stared through his eyes and into his soul. She rose a hand and placed it on his chest. He leaned closer and gently kissed her on the forehead.  
AndrAIa looked up and smiled.  
"We should watch the sunrise this morning." she suggested as she grabbed his hands. She started to walk away , holding his hands behind her, swaying them slowly back and forth. Matrix suddenly stopped and pulled AndrAIa into his arms .He held her one hand and unrolled her out, as though they were dancing together. She let out a little giggle as she was swept away by Matrix romantic side. He rose his one hand that was holding hers and slowly twirled her around and then eventually rolling her back into his arms. She giggled and turned around to face Matrix. She placed a hand on his shoulder and another on the back of his neck. He pulled her closer until their bodies touched. He gently placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and fell into Matrix sweet embrace. Moments later, AndrAIa gently bit his bottom lip and stared into his eyes. He smiled. She then gently placed her head on his chest. Matrix looked down at the blue haired figure leaning so close to him. It was like an angel was sent to him. He had never felt so lucky in his life.  
AndrAIa had felt the same. she felt that Matrix was her whole life. She slowly glanced back up to Matrix.  
"I can hear your heart beat," she whispered and smiled. She brought down her hands and grasped his. He dragged her into the living room. He sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. Matrix opened his legs and AndrAIa sat infront of him, leaning back to rest on his chest.   
The sun was starting to peak over the mountaintop. The couple continued watching as the light slowly swept the darkness away. Soon the room was covered with warmth.  
AndrAIa turned her head upwards and smiled at Matrix. She nestled her head down and slowly started to fall asleep with the morning warmth dancing upon them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Respond and tell me whatcha think! ^^ 


End file.
